


...And Presents Under the Tree

by regardinglove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Christmas, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Presents, Sam Ships It, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2853041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regardinglove/pseuds/regardinglove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas in the Bunker and Cas doesn't know what present to get for Dean. Luckily, Sam has a few ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...And Presents Under the Tree

Dean and Sam never had a real Christmas together. 

When they were kids, all the presents they got were stolen magazines from the gas station down the street and maybe an extra piece of store bought pie. When they became teenagers, Dean would sneak into local bars and hustle money from drunks, using the cash to buy Sam some extra food for the night. And when they were adults, they usually were too busy hunting to even notice that it was Christmas at all, besides the one year they bought one another porn magazines and promptly ignored the fact that Dean's soul was on a one way trip to hell. 

However, Dean is determined to make this year different. 

It starts out small. Dean's driving into town on Christmas Eve to grab some food for the Bunker when he passes a Christmas Tree farm. It's a shabby little place with only a few trees left to buy, but he can't help but stop and look around, sizing up the firs in all their grandeur. He knows nothing about Christmas trees considering he's only had one in his life, but Dean picks out a rather large fir and straps it onto the hood of the Impala, bringing it home with a grin on his face. 

It all blows up after that. With Sam and Cas's help, they haul the tree into the living area and get it standing tall and upright. It looks so good that Dean decides that it needs to be decorated, so with some errant string he found around the Bunker and a bag of popcorn, he puts together garland while whistling along to the Christmas albums he found in the basement. And even though he doesn't know the words, he tries to keep up as Sinatra sings about having a white Christmas, all while ignoring the weird stares Sam throws at him all day long. 

Soon enough, Dean's got the whole Bunker covered in Christmas attire. There's stockings (or in their case, three of Dean's old socks) with everyone's names written on it, a Christmas tree with popcorn garland, and even some presents that Dean managed to put together last minute laying under the tree. And when he goes to bed that night, he feels excited for the first time in a long time. 

When the morning comes, Dean's up ridiculously early. He throws off his covers with more force then necessary and practically trips running out of the room. He's so full of joy, ready for anything-

"Oh, God! Cas, what the hell?" 

Except for that. Dean could have never been ready for that. 

"Dean? What's wrong?" Cas asks innocently, acting like he's not sprawled out wearing nothing but a bow on his junk. 

Dean turns away with a red blush rising to his cheeks (and if he's being honest, an unsuspecting bulge growing in his jeans). The image of Cas laying under the Christmas tree naked is on replay in his mind, and he shakes his head to knock the memory out of his thoughts. 

"Dude, why are you naked under our Christmas tree?" Dean asks. "And will you please cover up?" 

"Apologizes," Cas replies, and Dean hears a rustle as Cas pulls off the bow with a hissed wince behind him. "I am decent now." 

After taking a few measured breaths, Dean manages to turn around. Cas is now covered by a blanket and is looking at Dean with those large puppy dog eyes of his. He's curled up like a chastised cat and Dean can't help himself; he walks over to Cas's side and slides down to the ground, laying a hand on his shoulder. 

"Cas...what was that about, man?"

Cas looks away from Dean and plays with the hem of the blanket. "I didn't have a present for you, so I went to Sam for ideas..."

Dean instinctively snaps to attention. "You went to Sam?" 

Cas nods. "He told me that because I didn't have a gift for you, I could be your gift this year. He said something about you wanting this thing called Destiel? And when I asked what it was he gave me this drawing of a man wearing a festive bow on his...manhood," Cas gets out quickly, a little redness rising to his cheeks when he speaks the word. "He said that is Destiel, and if I did that you'd have the best Christmas ever." 

He curls his fingers into a fist and pushes away from Cas. A red, burning anger is rising through his system, but it's not from the Mark this time around. 

Cas looks up at Dean with wide eyes. "Dean? Where are you going?" 

He looks down at Cas and throws him a wicked smile. "I'll be right back, Cas. I think I need to feed my brother to the Mark now." 


End file.
